Sin City Wedding Chimes
by jCOOLn
Summary: Harry goes to Vegas for some fun after the disaster after the Triwizard Tournament. In a whirlwind night he doesn't remember Harry marries three young female mutants close to his own age, breaks Vegas, and manages to swindle a powerful corporation from a very evil man. Deciding to stay in America for the summer Harry has to adjust to a different kind of strange. Harem/Genius/Magic


**Title: Sin City Wedding Chimes**

 **Chapter One: Husband to Three**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Marvel or X-Men for that matter, so please don't sue me!**

 **Info: I am a free writer, I am not on a schedule, so updates will be infrequent, don't like don't read**

 **Info: There may be graphic depiction of various subjects some people may be uncomfortable with, such as sex, death, and or betrayal. Don't like, don't read.**

 **XXX**

Sunlight crept over his face eliciting a warm sensation. It was a pleasant sensation that only enhanced the best night of sleep he had ever had. Only when the sun had reached a certain location allowing the sunlight to shine him directly in the eye did he decide to wake up. His first reaction was to move out of the sun's rays and sleep in a bit longer. The only issue with this was his arm was locked in place. He would have thought more on this had his head not been hammering like a drum.

Instead he just tried to role in the other direction. A strange sound filtered into his ear. It was like the buzz of a bug yet larger. His eyes cracked and his head turned towards the sound. While the alcohol was still in his system the sight of giant insect-like wings was not something that was easily missed. Squinting his eyes as if to will the blurriness away the shape and colors came in focus. Long and slender like that of a dragonfly yet bearing forth every color in a rainbow. They were beautiful and he just sat there enjoying the sight of them.

He would have continued to enjoy their beauty had the nagging question of how insect wings could grow so large kept forming in his mind. His eyes followed them to the source which to his surprise was a young girl. A young naked girl who was thankfully lying face down on top of his hand. He had to assume she was used to sleeping on her stomach because of her wings yet as he became aware of it sleeping with her breast in his hand was probably not something she did often. Pushing back to create space in the mattress he was able to free his hand.

A sinking feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach as his head turned the other way. Another girl, about the same age as the first, was laying curled up on his side. His hand was wrapped over her shoulder with his hand placed along the curve of her back. Her face was quite beautiful and her black hair fell down in covering up her modesty at least to a degree. Freeing his hand from this one was a bit more difficult but he made it happen.

As he sat up something caught him along his midriff. That dreaded feeling began to form up again as he lifted the blanket from his lower half. Blue hair was the first thing he saw resting just below his chest. He would have paid more attention to it had he not been keenly aware of his lack of clothes and hers as well. The reaction of such a sight was becoming apparent rather quickly.

"Mmmm… again?" The blue haired girl had a grin though she was still obviously asleep. She continued to mumble several more suggestive things before Harry was able to role her over.

He made a b-line straight for the bathroom. His cloths were MIA but he figured they must have been somewhere. As he entered the bathroom it became apparent that whatever activities they had shared in the bed had started in that room. Clothes were slung in every direction. There were panties hanging from the mirror, a black bra on the clothes hanger, pink panties in the sink, and the rest was just scattered amongst the floor.

To his eternal relief Harry was able to find his own clothing amongst the massive mess. After putting on an outfit that smelled like stale ale, sweat, sex, and smoke he began to question what he should do. The first thing that came to mind was simply leaving. He quickly dashed that idea. It was rude and he didn't know where his wallet was. If he was going to find Remus he would need it to survive in the meantime.

Asking them would be the most logical choice yet he felt that maybe that would make the situation much worse. Who were they? How did they end up together? Where were their parents? What was up with the wings and the hair? These seemed like question he didn't want the answer to. He already had enough to deal with.

"Are you going to be in here much longer?" A voice almost monotone came from his side. It was such a shock to him that he nearly fell down. He did to his shame scream in fright.

She just continued to stare at him with some of the most beautiful green eyes that he had ever seen in his life. "Well?"

The casual attitude caught Harry off guard. She was still naked and he was trying his best not to look even though his body really wanted him to. Quickly he nodded his head and they passed each other. She didn't even pay him any attention as she closed the door behind herself. He would have questioned this more had his lady-like scream not awoken the other two.

"What the hell?" Blue asked as she rose up from the sheets. "Owwww, my head." A metal gauntlet lifted up to her head faster than she probably intended. "Damn it, not again." She ducked down into the sheets once more.

Pink sat up apparently not fully awake as her moderate bust was shown to the room at large. While Harry was the only one who saw, and would never forget, she didn't seem to register him. She too grabbed her head in pain yet noticed Harry after several seconds.

"Wait… it wasn't a dream?" Her eyes grew several times larger.

Hoping to figure whatever was going on out Harry stepped forward. "You remember what happened last night?"

"You don't?" Her face just seemed to ooze happiness. He could honestly say he had never met another person like her before. After shaking his head she sat up but pulled the blanket over her chest. "I only remember a little." Her hand was resting on her forehead. "And it is a blur. I remember meeting you in front of a casino and you said something about having a good time. After that we all went on a huge drinking binge."

Blue's voice came from under the blanket though she didn't rise. "You were an animal. You kept putting back shots and beers like they were nothing. I certainly couldn't keep up." Her blue eyes gazed at him from under the sheets.

Pink had an impish grin on her face. "That didn't stop you from trying." Blue just groaned obviously wishing she had not. "Still there is something important I don't remember doing."

"Like what?" Blue looked up at her as did Harry as she raised her left hand. Sitting on her wedding finger had to be the most expensive looking diamond ring Harry had ever seen.

Harry who had been drinking a water from the mini fridge spat it out in shock. Blue just sat there gapping like a fish. Hesitantly they both looked down at their own ring fingers. Like Pink, Blue had an extremely expensive wedding ring on and Harry's was nothing to sneer at though obviously missing the diamond part.

"What is going on?" Blue jumped up looking around frantically before zeroing in on Harry. She rushed towards him and in a fit of strength that shocked him she lifted him off the ground. Sparks of electricity danced across her body though luckily none harmed him. "What did you do?"

Harry tried to form a coherent sentence while Pink tried to convince Blue, who she called Surge, to let him go. Pink, who was called Pixie, was ignored until the one in the bathroom stepped out.

"We all got married." They all looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She just stared back at them blankly.

"That isn't possible." Surge dropped Harry like a sack of potatoes before walking towards green. "Polygamy is illegal in America." Pixie agreed calling green eyes by the name Laura.

"I think where in a politically neutral area." After a ton of questions were thrown her way she began to explain what had happened over the night.

At first Harry was the most surprised. He had never thought he would drink that most. In fact he didn't think he could drink that much without dying. Yet as the story progressed things didn't seem to get any simpler. They had apparently shut the strip down. Casino after casino got cleaned out as their seemingly endless luck allowed them to rack up a fortune. The room they had slept in was complimentary just to get them to stop winning all of their money.

The last part is what made Harry tense up. Apparently he had led them to a magical district in Los Vegas. The laws in the magical world were more relaxed than in the mundane one. One such law was that polygamy was legal. Granted certain requirements had to be met but it wasn't as uncommon as one might think. It was mainly used so that magical males could take several non-magical wives to spread the magical gene. As it was a dominant gene this increased the number of muggle-born magicals. It was for this reason that the magical communities population were on the rise once more.

As Laura finished her story Blue and Pink just stared at her. "And in all of that there wasn't a portion of the night where you thought, maybe I should stop them? Like right before we all decided to get married to one guy? Of just married in general while we were drunk?"

Laura just stared at them for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "You two told me to go with the flow." She pointed at Surge. "You said I needed to loosen up," she then pointed at Pixie, "and you said I should just have some fun." She then looked at Harry. "So I did." She then lifted up her own hand revealing an equally expensive wedding ring.

The other two seemed to deflate having their argument snatched out from under them. Oddly Harry felt they knew something that he didn't. He was no expert in women but he knew that normally they would have put up more of a fight or something. Looking at Laura he felt that maybe it wouldn't do any good. There was just something about her that said she didn't care what the world threw at her. There was a strength there yet, oddly he felt there was sadness too.

He took a deep breath before exhaling. "So I now have three wives and I am only fifteen years old." Surge and Pixie looked at his with wide eyes but before they could say anything Laura spoke up.

"Yep."

Harry just smacked himself on the forehead. Fly out to Los Vegas to escape the troubles of home only to make new ones in an entirely new country. Los Vegas really was Sin City. He ruined a three month vacation in less than forty eight hours.

Confidence began to flood back into Harry. "Look this is no big deal." No one was surprised by the looks he got. "We can get a divorce and call this whole thing off. It is no big deal, right? We sign some paperwork, split our winnings between us, and say thanks for the fun times."

To everyone's shock Laura grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss holding his head. Her green eyes glared into his own. When they broke apart she said, "You are my husband. You promised to love me forever and that's what you're going to do."

Harry was speechless. He never would have expected for that to have happened. With no other option to him he just nodded his head. "I promised, and I will keep my promise." A small smile formed on her face. Oddly it was so genuine that her beauty seemed to multiply several times over. It even made his heart race.

Pixie put a finger to her cute face before saying, "I don't think I want to get a divorce."

Surge looked at her in shock. "Why not?"

"I think I want to give this marriage a real chance." Her wings began to beat and she flew up to Harry still clutching the blanket to her body. "And I don't know why, but I feel at ease with him." She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Maybe this is fate."

Sparks began to pop up all over Surge's body. "You two are crazy." The blush on her face made her words seem less threatening. "I cannot believe you would want to spend your lives sharing a man between you."

"But don't you want to share him with us?"

"Hell no!"

Pixie flew closer to Surge who eyed her wearily. "Why did we come here?"

Surge looked down grumbling. Her face was red though now it was clearly anger and her fists began to shake violently. She muttered something that sounded like, "Cheating gay bastards."

"That's right." Pixie pointed at Harry. "Well you know he's not gay." They both blushed at that remember the passionate night they had together. "And do you really think he will go hunting for other girls with the three of us around." She winked at Laura. "Plus if he tries Laura will know." The girl on Harry's side nodded her head. He got the feeling he would never be able to hide something from here. "So why not give it a try?"

Surge began to falter. "Because it's weird!" She pointed at Harry with her metal gauntlets. "And we don't know anything about him. How do we knew he isn't some asshole! He could be abusive or a mutant hater for all we know."

It was at that point that Harry realized that they were mutants. He had spent so long in the magical world that he had forgotten all about the sub-human species generally referred to as mutants. He knew his uncle hated them with every fiber of his being as he did the magical races. If his uncle wasn't so lazy than the man would no doubt be a part of some kind of mutant hate group. If he wasn't so stingy with his money he would at least be donating to such a group. Probably would believe that such a donation should be tax deductible.

To Harry they were just people. They were just people who didn't have the means to hide themselves as the magical community did so they had to take the brunt of humanity's hatred. The Ministry used the prejudice against mutants as a way to highlight why they needed to be kept hidden.

Pixie nodded her head causing her pink hair to dance around. "Yes, but that just makes it more interesting." She turned towards Harry. "We don't know anything about him? We know he can drink a lot, he is good at gambling, is kind, and Laura obviously trusts him." She pointed at the electricity dancing around Surge's body. "I doubt he could ever abuse any one of us." The point just hung in the air. "Plus" she pointed at her wings, "Obviously he doesn't have any problems with mutants."

The blush on her face went supernova. "Fine! I will give it a try." She looked up pointing her finger at him. "But if you screw with us ill turn you into ash!" With that she marched into the restroom and slammed the door.

Pixie giggled and Laura just kept a blank stare. She turned towards Harry. "Now, about us being mutants."

Before Harry could say anything a beating from the front door cut them off. Harry pulled away from the girls but then Laura began to growl almost like an animal. She pulled him back and blades started to come out of her knuckles. Harry would have asked her what was going on until he heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Harry! Are you in there?" Remus voice was like a wave that took all of the tension he had been feeling and brushed it aside.

"Yea, I am in here." He pulled away from Laura which was harder than he thought it would be before making his way to the front door. Standing there was Remus wearing a new suit Sirius had bought him before their flight out.

"Oh, thank Merlin." The werewolf reached out and pulled Harry into his embrace. Harry accepted the hug and returned it. He ignored the fact that the man had already worn out his suit and it was dirty. He figured Remus had been up all night looking for him. "Where have you been?"

Harry looked back at the girls. "Well, that is a long story."

 **XXX 15 Minutes Later XXX**

After explaining everything that happened Remus just sat in a chair shaking his head. "Only you Harry. You have about as much charm as Sirius mixed in with your father's luck." He then looked at all three of the girls just watching them. "And his taste for women out of his league." At that Harry blushed and the girls grinned.

"So… how do we proceed?"

Remus gave him a funny look. "Proceed? You mean to the honeymoon or as in the fact that you and your three wives live in countries separated by the Atlantic Ocean?"

"Remus, I am being serious."

Remus sighed audibly. "I just don't know cub. You have to return to England to finish your education." At that he gave Harry a look. "And they have to go back to their homes. Until after you graduate I don't see any way for the four of you to be together."

Laura walked up and grabbed Harry by the arm making it very clear she wasn't going to let him leave. Harry appreciated it greatly. Still he couldn't just abandon everyone in England and he couldn't take them there with him. There was also the fact that he was going to have to explain to them that he was a magical, what that meant, and the magical society. He couldn't tell them about Voldemort. It would just worry them. He would just have to exaggerate some things and tell less of others.

"He doesn't have to leave just yet does he?" Surge wouldn't look at them but the red tint on her cheeks was still visible.

"No, summer vacation just started. I have three months off." He didn't get what she was getting at.

"Then he can come stay with us at our boarding school." Laura and Pixie were surprised by Surge's suggestion. "Since we are married it shouldn't be a problem if Harry stayed nearby and came to visit."

"Surge you're a genius." Pixie flew over to Surge and hugged her from behind causing the blue haired girl to sputter while making excuses.

Remus looked at Harry. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Harry looked down at Laura still holding his arm. "Yea, I think it is." He smiled at Remus. "Padfoot sent me here on vacation to relax for the summer. While it is shorter than he planned that doesn't mean I have to return to England just yet."

The wolfman nodded his head. "Very well. I will make sure to open you a banking account and send you a credit card. It will make living on your own easier." He winked. "Not that you have to worry about money, do you Mr. Golden Touch?"

"You're not going to stay with me?" His guardian shook his head no.

"You are a man now." The seriousness in his voice made Harry sit up straighter. "You cannot rely on others to help you through everything. If this is what you want then I will accept it but you have to learn to live with your choices. Luckily for you this is just for the rest of summer and you don't need to worry about money, but I suspect you will find married life isn't as easy as you think."

A phone began to ring and Laura fished one out of her pocket. Her face didn't change as she read the name of the one calling her. She stuck it to her ear before walking off. She didn't say anything as she left the room. Pixie just smiled and said was just how Laura was.

Remus turned to Surge as Pixie had left to finally retrieve some of her clothes. "Where is the school you three go to? I need to know where Harry will be living over the summer."

"Winchester, New York." She proceeded to jot down all of the information Remus would need to know before going to England.

Harry wasn't stupid. The real reason Remus wasn't going to be staying with him was because of the war. He would have felt worse about if he didn't know for sure that Dumbledore would have just put him back with the Dursleys if he were to return home. Still, knowing that he would be enjoying himself while his friends fought for their lives was less than comforting. The only thing that made him feel even slightly better was that Hermione, Ron, and the rest of his school friends would be safe in the meantime.

"Alright Harry, we are going back to our hotel. We need to get your things before you take a plane out to New York." He stopped Harry in his tracks. "Don't worry. I will make sure you have an apartment close by this school of theirs ready for you by the time you set down."

 **XXX**

Harry decided what he needed in that moment was some peace and quiet. He just wanted to clear his head after everything that had happened. Factor in he still was recovering from a monstrous hangover, numerous life changing situations, and the fact he was going to be living in New York for the rest of his summer vacation was enough to give him the go ahead by everyone in the room.

After getting a quick shower and putting on some fresh clothes he had bolted out of the penthouse barely pausing to give an awkward goodbye to the girls. They had found it all amusing though Laura had just looked at him pointedly. He doubted his weak smile was enough to reassure her that he was going to be coming back.

Walking into the lobby of the hotel he didn't notice two large men wearing black suits stand up after seeing him. He grabbed a coffee on his way out the door never noticing that they were following him. He pressed his fingers to his ears from the noise coming from the outside pausing to adjust to it. As he did so a black limo pulled up in front of him. A valet rushed in front of him opening up the door.

"Allow me, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked behind him taking note of the two big guys standing at either side of the hotel door, but not thinking too much about them. When he realized that there wasn't anyone standing behind him waiting to get in the limo his eyes returned to the valet. He pointed up to himself with a questioning look.

"Me?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter" he pulled out some fliers along with a myriad of other things that Harry had trouble holding with his coffee. "These are for you. I am sure you know what they are." He gestured towards the limo. "This limo will take you straight to the airport or anywhere else you would like to go." He smiled. "And thank you again for choosing the Hard Rock Casino as you travel destination."

Even more confused than he was previously Harry just slipped into the limo. He fished out a twenty and tried to give it to the man, but was oddly denied. Before he could ask why the door was closed. Confused, he just shook his head and figured he would deal with it later.

A widow at the other end of the limo rolled down to reveal an older gentleman with a navy blue hat on. The driver looked back at him through the rear view mirror.

"Destination, sir?"

"Uhm, somewhere that makes good coffee?"

"Of course, sir." With that the window rolled back up. The limo soon pulled off the lot and into traffic.

Not for the first time did Harry wish he and those he knew had a cellphone.

 **XXX**

Fifteen minutes of Las Vegas traffic later had Harry sipping coffee from a lovely little place on the lower eastside. He had chosen to get a seat outside. His chauffer had left to go buy him something for his headache. Why the man was doing it he didn't know. Why he had gotten a free limo ride he didn't know. The more he thought the more he realized he didn't know and it was really getting old. He got enough of that in England as it were.

Taking a sip from his coffee he started going through the things the valet had given him. Mostly it was free access to top clubs, bars, shows, and other things of note. How or why they had given him such things was really baffling. From what he had heard from Laura he had cleaned out a lot of casinos, so why was the one he fell asleep in giving him so much free stuff?

His muses were cut short as two familiar faces took seats across from him. Looking up from the small pile of stuff he had been given he noticed their faces quickly enough. They had been the two guys standing as what seemed to be bouncers at the hotel entrance.

Instantly Harry wondered why they were there, but he kept calm.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" Their faces didn't change much.

"Yes," began the one on the left. He picked up a briefcase and sat it on the table. "It seems there was a bit of a complication last night." He opened it up and inside were a myriad of papers. The big guy almost looked comical going through them all. "We just need you to help clear up a mistake our employer made last night." With that he fished out what he was looking for.

He sat a vanilla envelope in front of Harry before sliding it closer to him. Although he gave them an odd look he opened the folder and began leafing through its contents. Most of it was gibberish to him. He saw a few names here and there, but nothing really stood out to him. When he was done he closed the envelope.

"What is all this?"

The one on the right took off his dark sunglasses, folded them up, and put them in the pocket in front of his suit. "You see Mr. Potter last night an… issue occurred. You may not remember it, but last night you wandered into a place called The Cat's Deep. It is a place where people of a special disposition go to relax and discus various matter not related to the conversation."

Harry looked between them several times. "So?"

"Long story short you convinced our boss to a game of dice. And you won every single game."

"So? I won every game I played last night. I couldn't believe it either. What does that have to do with your boss or me for that matter?"

The one on the left began talking again. "Because our boss bet all company stock against the fortune you had acquired in your gambling binge and lost." A hard edge had entered his tone which was something Harry didn't like.

Harry's eyes flickered over towards the envelope of papers. "And this?"

"Those are documents regarding the ownership in Oscorp stocks. You see Mr. Potter there is a rule of trust in the Cat's Deep that if you make a bet you have to keep to what you promised." He held onto his own glasses. "If you do not then everyone is obligated to…" He crushed the glasses into tiny pieces. "As you can guess this puts our boss in somewhat of a bind."

The one on the right tapped his large finger on the files several times. "That is why we are going to need for you to sign your rights to the stock back over to our boss."

"And if I don't?" Harry was not one to be threatened.

Lefty reached into his suit and pulled out a gun. It stuck out just enough for the tip to be visible. Righty just looked at him with a hard stare fixing those dark eyes on him. No one said anything for a long hard minute.

"I am sure you understand now."

Before anyone could say anything a new voice carried over onto the wind. "What in the hell do you two think you're doing?" Everyone turned around to see a rather ragged looking man in a black leather jacket glaring down on the two men.

"This is none of your business, so beat it" spoke Righty.

"Don't be a hero" began Lefty pointing his gun at the somewhat feral looking man.

"Oh trust me," a grin began to spread over his face. "I am not."

In a flash and flurry of violence Harry would have a hard time describing the stranger savaged the two men. He snatched Lefty's gun away and smashed it over the side of his head with such force that it sent him into unconsciousness before his body hit the ground. Righty went before his own gun but the strange man grabbed him by his suit and pulled back. With a furious head butt Righty went down equally as hard.

Feeling safe once again Harry thanked the stranger who oddly glared at him.

"Don't thank me just yet" spoke the man taking one of the downed men's seats. "I didn't come here for them." Claws slid out of his knuckles. "I came here for you." He leaned in close glaring at Harry in such a way the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. "Now what is the business of you marrying my daughter?"

Harry gulped slightly. "And you are?'

A low growl came from the man. "The name is James Howlett, but everyone just calls me Wolverine."


End file.
